


Missing You Comes In Waves. Tonight I'm Drowning

by dovebarista



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovebarista/pseuds/dovebarista
Summary: Dean was a month pregnant when Gadreel possessed Sam.





	Missing You Comes In Waves. Tonight I'm Drowning

Dean was a month pregnant when Gadreel possessed Sam.

Dean was three months pregnant when he and Sam parted ways at the bridge.

Dean was three months pregnant when he took on the Mark of Cain.

Dean was three months pregnant when he and Sam reunited at the hospital accidentally.

Dean was three months pregnant when Sam told him that they weren’t brothers or lovers; just business partners.

Dean was three months pregnant when Sam told him that if the roles were reversed he wouldn’t do the same.

Dean was four months pregnant when he went with Sam on a hunt and got injured.

Dean was four months pregnant when he let out a blood curdling scream as he curled himself up in a ball on the floor.

Dean was four months pregnant when Sam killed the monster and made his way over to him.

Dean was four months pregnant when Sam was freaking the fuck out when he saw his lower half covered in blood.

Dean was four months pregnant when Sam carefully and quickly carried him to the car and straight to the nearest hospital.

Dean was four months pregnant when the doctor told him that they’re sorry.

Dean was four months pregnant when his heart broke and he silently wept.

Dean was four months pregnant when Sam was yelling at the doctors to tell him what was wrong with his brother.

Dean was four months pregnant when Sam found out.

Dean was four months pregnant when Sam burst into the room, about to tear his brother a new one for keeping a secret this big, when he saw him silently sobbing.

Dean was four months pregnant when he miscarried the baby.

* * *

 

On the car ride to the Bunker from the hospital Dean hadn’t said a word.

Sam wanted, pleaded Dean to talk to him; they needed to talk about this.

Dean kept staring out the window, at the dark night sky.

Dean would have been five months pregnant when the sun rose again.

Dean uttered his first word in the past week when he handed Sam a letter.

He’d quietly spoken a “Here” and silently left the room.

Sam shot a worried look at him and once he’d left the room, Sam read the letter.

Tears fell from Sam’s eyes by the time he’d read the last line.

He quickly left the room leaving a metaphorical cloud of dust of his silhouette behind.

He found Dean in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed fiddling with the beer’s wrapper.

Dean looked up with unshed tears in his eyes, an unspoken question written on his face.

Without a word, Sam met him halfway and they embraced.

Dean let the unshed tears fall as he gripped Sam with every fiber in his being.

Moving a bit so that they were face to face, Sam softly brushed away his tears.

And then finally, they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so for context, in this universe Dean is a carrier, much like his grandfather Henry and some distant cousin he's never met. Sometime before the third but after the second trial, either Dean forgot to take his pills or they just for some reason or another didn't work, he ended up carrying his and Sam's child. So when Sam was in a coma in the hospital, he was extra desperate to bring Sam back 'cause, hell, he hadn't even told him. Of course, after Gadreel possessed Sam, he was afraid to tell Sam knowing that, whom he thought was Ezekiel, would know as well. He was planning on telling Sam after the angel left, but we all saw what happened after Sam expelled Gadreel. So, yeah, Sam didn't find out until a while after they got to the hospital. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed reading this!


End file.
